yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 068
"Legendary Fisherman, Part 1", known as "Invisible Enemy - Sea Stealth II" in the Japanese version is the sixty-eighth episode of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' anime. It first aired in Japan on August 14, 2001, and in the United States on March 22, 2003. Major Events * Yami Yugi and Seto Kaiba work together to duel 2 Rare Hunters in order to get past them. * Joey Wheeler finds Mako Tsunami and decides to duel him for the prize of 2 locator cards to go directly to the finals, since both already have 4 Locator cards * Marik Ishtar and Yami Bakura meet each other and make a deal to work together to win their respective goals. Featured Duels Yami Yugi and Seto Kaiba vs. Rare Hunter 2 and Rare Hunter 3 Turn 1: Kaiba Kaiba draws "Pot of Greed" and subsequently activates it to draw two cards. Seto then Normal Summons "Lord of Dragons" (1200/1100) in Attack Position. Next he activates two "The Flute of Summoning Dragon" to Special Summon three "Blue-Eyes White Dragons" (3000/2500) and "Hyozanryu" (2100/2800) in Attack Position (each "The Flute of Summoning Dragon" Special Summons two Dragons from Kaiba's hand). Turn 2: Rare Hunter 2 Rare Hunter 2 draws a monster and subsequently sets it. Turn 3: Yami Yugi Yugi draws. He then Sets two cards ("Mystical Refpanel" and "Multiply") and Normal Summons "Kuriboh" (300/200) in Defense Position. Turn 4: Rare Hunter 3 Rare Hunter 3 draws "Mirror Force" and subsequently Sets it. He then Sets a monster. Turn 5: Seto Seto draws "Obelisk the Tormentor". He then tributes his three "Blue-Eyes White Dragons" in order to Tribute Summon "Obelisk the Tormentor" (4000/4000) in Attack Position. Kaiba then activates the second effect of "Obelisk the Tormentor" to destroy all of the Rare Hunters' monsters and inflict 4000 damage to the Rare Hunters by Tributing "Hyozanryu" and "Lord of Dragons". Rare Hunter 3 tries to activate "Mirror Force" in response, but it doesn't work due to Obelisk being immune to Spells and Traps (Rare Hunter 2 and Rare Hunter 3 4000 → 0). Joey Wheeler vs. Mako Tsunami, Part 1 Turn 1: Joey Joey draws "Parasite Paracide", forgetting he had it in his Deck still. Thinking he can use it to infect Mako's monsters, he Sets it. Turn 2: Mako Mako draws "Flying Fish" and subsequently Normal Summons it (800/500) in Attack Position. "Flying Fish" attacks and destroys Joey's Set monster, "Parasite Paracide" (500/300). Since Joey has no monsters to Tribute, the Flip Effect of "Parasite Paracide" doesn't activate. (In the real game, "Parasite Paracide" would have been shuffled into Mako's Deck and further effects would be activated if he were to draw it. This exchange was presumably done for comedic effect.) Turn 3: Joey Joey draws. He then Sets a monster. Turn 4: Mako Mako draws. He then Sets a card. Turn 5: Joey Joey draws "Garoozis". He then Tributes his Set monster in order to Tribute Summon "Garoozis" (1800/1500) in Attack Position, but Mako activates his face-down "Torrential Tribute" to destroy "Garoozis". Turn 6: Mako Mako draws. "Flying Fish" attacks directly (Joey 4000 → 3200). Mako then sets one card. Turn 7: Joey Joey draws. He then Normal Summons "Alligator's Sword" (1500/1200) in Attack Position. He then Sets two cards. Turn 8: Mako Mako draws "Amphibian Beast". He then Tributes "Flying Fish" in order to Tribute Summon "Amphibian Beast" (2400/2000) in Attack Position. "Amphibian Beast" attacks "Alligator's Sword", but Joey activates his face-down "Fairy Box" which places "Alligator's Sword" in a whack-a-monster box, therefore "Amphibian Beast" can't attack right away. Mako counters by activating his set "Umi", which increases the ATK and DEF of all Fish, Sea Serpent, Thunder, and Aqua-Type monsters by 200 ("Amphibian Beast": 2400 → 2600/ 2000 → 2200). The activation of "Umi" also raises the water level above the top of "Fairy Box", suffocating "Alligator's Sword" and preventing him from hiding inside the box. "Amphibian Beast" continues with its attack, but Joey activates his face-down "Skull Dice" to roll a die and divide the ATK of "Amphibian Beast" by the result. Joey gets a four ("Amphibian Beast": 2600 → 650/2200). "Alligator's Sword" destroys "Amphibian Beast" (Mako 4000 → 3300). Duel concludes next episode. Differences in adaptations * The Japanese text on the advertisement for the Ocean World show is blocked in the dub. * A shot of the aquarium entrance with a big sign reading "Domino Aquarium" is replaced in the US Version with an overhead shot of the aquarium. * When Joey thinks of his own ocean, an image of Yami Yugi appears, the image of Yami Yugi appearing is cut from the dub. * The words "TO BE CONTINUED" are added at the end of the dub episode. * Rare Hunter 3 says the card he's setting is a trap card while playing his "Mirror Force", which is not the case in the original anime. * In the original, Mako claimed that the Flip Effect of "Parasite Paracide" didn't work because Joey has no monsters to Tribute. In the dub, he claimed it was because "Parasite Paracide" was destroyed by battle. Errors * Kaiba is shown to have cards in his hand in various shots after playing all of his cards and before drawing "Obelisk". * Yugi is shown to have one extra card in his hand throughout the duel (as if he had played "Pot of Greed" too). * In several shots, "Pot of Greed" is seen on Kaiba's Duel Disk instead of "The Lord Of Dragons". * In the dub, when "Obelisk" is summoned, Rare Hunter 2 and Rare Hunter 3's facedown monsters are shown as "Giant Trunade" and "Jellyfish", respectively. * When "Obelisk" attacks the Rare Hunters' facedown monsters, the god card is shown to destroy the taller Rare Hunter's defense monster and trap card, instead of both Rare Hunters' defense monsters. However, in the next scene, both of those monsters are gone and the Rare Hunter activates his trap card. * When Mako sets his "Torrential Tribute" trap card, he mistakenly said he places a "monster" facedown. * When Mako attacks after using "Torrential Tribute" the card shown on his Duel Disk is not "Flying Fish" it is "Torrential Tribute". * When "Alligator's Sword" was first summoned out, the bottom part of its mouth was incorrectly colored green. * In the original, when "Skull Dice" divided the ATK of "Amphibian Beast" by 4, it reduced its ATK to 800 when it should have been 650. The dub corrected this. However both versions have Mako's Life Points decrease to 3300 (which would be the difference between the ATK of "Alligator's Sword" and the reduced ATK of "Amphibian Beast" in the original) when they should have been reduced to 3150. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes